Snowball
Snowball (also known as Snowy) is an albino, legendary Rockhopper Penguin that can only be found in . The title "Penguin Maniac" can be obtained by discovering her. In-Game Description "Rockhopper penguins are normally clearly distinguished by their two-tone colouring, so this albino female looks like she belongs to a different species. Albinos are rare, but all the other penguins in her group seem to support her despite her difference. ''[[Hayako Sakurai|''Hayako]]'' was the first to notice her, and she named the albino Snowy and is following her progress."'' - Sacred or Evil? "Albinism is caused by a genetic lack of melanin, which is needed for pigmentation. In most cases this leads to eye problems such as poor vision or over-sensitivity to light, and sometimes other physical weaknesses. A lack of natural camouflage can also leave albinos more vulnerable to predators. As albinos are so rare, they have long been considered either as sacred or as evil omens." Location Snowball lives in the Weddell Sea, on-shore at coordinates A-4. However, she only appears during snowstorms (regardless of the time of day). that has been spotted in the Antarctic. I've named her . She's an ! I really want a to include in my current research report. I'm busy with work at the moment, so I don't have time to take any… She's very difficult to track down, though. The only time you can really find her is when there's a . You should be able to find her in a place where she can easily . I have a reward if you can get the photo for me. Can you please submit the photo to when you've taken it?" When the player successfully locates and focuses on Snowball for the first time, Jean-Eric chimes in over the radio: "This is the penguin that Hayako is studying. It's an . I think she mentioned that this one was called . According to Hayako, albinism is caused by a melanin deficiency. Melanin is the pigment that colors skin, eyes, and hair. Albinos are usually conspicuous and therefore more prone to attack, but it's blending in with the snowstorm nicely. A clever move, making use of its own uniqueness like that!" The player then earns the title " ". After the player has taken a good picture of Snowball and given it to Jean-Eric to give to Dr. Sakurai, she'll thank the player when they next speak to her: "I got the photo from . You got a great photo of . Thank you! Did she look well? Ultraviolet light can damage an albino's skin. That's why they usually come out when there's no sun, like in a snowstorm. Isn't she fascinating? Please go and visit her every now and then! Take this. It's your reward." Dr. Sakurai then gives the player 5000 pelagos, as well as the Navy Fins, a pair of fins that the player can wear while diving. }} Behavior She simply walks about slowly among the other, normally-colored rockhopper penguins that stay there. The player can obtain her in-game trivia by taking a picture of her - luckily, as taking a photo of her is also the goal of a special request from Dr. Sakurai, most players will unlock it during the course of the relevant mission. Notes * When there is not a snowstorm happening in the Weddell Sea, if the player goes ashore on this iceberg, they will see the legendary emperor penguin known as Big Bobby instead of seeing Snowball. This makes Snowball one of only two legendary creatures who can sometimes be replaced by another legendary, as opposed to a normal variant of their species. * Though there are several lenegdary creatures that have a white coloration, Snowball is one of only two who is actually confirmed to be albino, with the other one being Leviathan. * Snowball is one of only four legendary creatures to not make consistent appearances after being discovered, with the other three being Mama Cortica, the Golden Catfish, and the Black Harbinger. Gallery 13-Schneeball.jpg Snowball 2.png Snowball 3.png Snowball 4.png|Snowball next to a normal rockhopper penguin. Snowball 5.png Snowball 6.png Category:Creatures Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Penguins Category:Cold-Water Life Category:Shore Life Category:Weddell Sea Creatures Category:Albino Creatures Category:Blue World-only Creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Birds Category:Weddell Sea Category:Other Fauna